<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To End It by Witch_of_History</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321991">How To End It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_History/pseuds/Witch_of_History'>Witch_of_History</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down the Rabbit Hole [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_History/pseuds/Witch_of_History</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The years of fighting are over, but there is a new kind of war brewing. The kind that happens inside of broken people when they realize they can start to heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Down the Rabbit Hole [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The Beast King was something that was whispered in the streets and shushed even behind closed doors; but when Mal stared him down as they stood in the council room, she felt like screaming it at the top of her lungs. He was towering over them even as he sat at the head of the table, a grin on his face that would have sent Mal and her friends packing if they showed it. “What just occurred at my son’s coronation was made to look like an accident that fooled even Fairy Godmother.” He looked over at the fae with a forgiving look, as if he actually believed that. “The alarm was raised that </span><em><span>three</span></em> <em><span>ships</span></em><span> have escaped the isle and are heading for unknown shores. This was planned.” </span></p><p>
  
  <span>“Wow, are you really just figuring that out?” she sassed back with a snarl that made some in the room gasp. “What you’re forgetting to mention is that they are full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the ones that the people in this room decided didn’t deserve the safety of a home, or medical care.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re turning this on us as if we’re the villains.” Beast was playing smart even though she hated to admit it. He was choosing his words carefully. “I know for a fact that there are isle dwellers your age on those ships with magic, people in their twenties….and you claim them to be children?” He moved his eyes to Ben and she couldn’t stop herself from moving between them, the sound of his hand hitting Belle was still ringing in her ears. “All this time, you’ve been playing my son just as much as you’ve been playing those that believed they were your friends.”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She didn’t need to turn around to know that Ben had snapped; she could feel him tense behind her and the rage that was suddenly wafting off of him. She stepped out of his way and gave him a look of support that he didn’t seem to notice. Not when all he was looking at was his father. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been playing with me? You still think after all of this time that I’m just some naive child who has no idea how the world works. You still think I’m blind to when someone is </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> manipulating me.” Ben still hadn’t gotten rid of his fangs or beard, and now they worked in his favor to keep everyone else silent. “My friends were not manipulating me. I knew that they were going to pull a prank at the dance because they told me, to make sure I knew it wasn’t going to hurt anyone. I was aware every step of the way, including today. One of the first things Mal said to me when she decided she could trust me was that she was getting those kids to safety and she hoped we could do it with this council.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The guilty anger around the room from those who knew they were the ones who had stopped that from happening with their stubbornness was almost amusing. Mal just couldn’t find it within herself to muster up a laugh. “Ben…” she warned gently, reminding him not to reveal anyone who wasn’t willing. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He squeezed her hand gently before stepping forward right up into his father’s space, staring down at him with enough anger that Beast didn’t even move. “But father, you don’t get to talk about who's been playing those around him. I’m surprised you came up for an excuse as to why my mom was absent from my coronation, did you bribe someone? Maybe the hospital staff?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re trying to insinuate, but maybe you should take a step back son and think about why you’re acting this way. Ever since Maleficent’s daughter showed up, you’ve been changing into someone I don’t recognize.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ben laughed even as he let his father rise from his seat. “I was there when you hit my mother, even though you didn’t see me, and I will let you know that you are never going near her ever again.” He let his words settle into the room as his father's eyes flashed with fear for a moment. There were whispers swirling around the room because even in a place as old fashioned as Auradon, all forms of abuse were illegal and could possibly get you sent to the Isle. “Now as for those who escaped, they were the children and a few select adults. Anastasia, Drizzella, Cassim…”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cinderella burst into tears as some tried to comfort her, but she just bolted from her seat and hugged Ben like he was going to disappear if she let go. “Thank you, thank you...my sisters, you saved my sisters…” She pulled away after a moment and rubbed her eyes, not caring about her makeup. She turned to Mal and her people, a wide smile on her face. “I won’t hug you if you’re uncomfortable with it, but I can’t thank you four enough for what you have done for me and my family.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Jay was staring at Aladdin when Mal turned to see their reactions and it was clear why. The Sultana’s consort was barely keeping himself together as he processed that his father was safe for the first time in twenty years. Evie was looking at Snow who was trying not to be hopeful, but also looking back at her with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The happiness was cut short when Beast rounded on his son with a glare. “I raised you to be a good person, a good </span>
  <em>
    <span>son.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yet here you are, standing before the council, accusing me of hurting the person who saved me from becoming nothing more than an animal and confessing to consorting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>villains</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You have just admitted to treason, releasing all of the children born from our worst enemies, the step sisters and the king of thieves—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—and Hades,” Ben interrupted calmly even as the temperature in the room dropped significantly at his words.  “He’s taken his place back in the underworld and is very interested in seeing some of you again.” It was the one reason he had allowed them at his coronation afterall, he’d even personally invited them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could respond to his announcement, a burst of blue flame from the fireplace allowed Hades to step through. He was cloaked in all black as blue flames continued to lick at his black curls, a murderous smile on his face as he looked out the room. Just as the terror started to set in, he dropped the dark act and happily threw himself across Megera’s shoulders. “Meg, how you doin’ after all this time? And Herc, you old scoundrel,” he teased, ruffling his nephew’s hair, “you still guarding those gates?” Much to everyone else’s surprise, and Mal’s amusement, the pair only smiled fondly at him. Finally he rounded on everyone else, his smile waning slightly. “Hello folks, just here to round up some rouge spirits. I might need help from my kid though, so if you could just…”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><span>“Hadie is busy, but I can help.”</span> <span>She had been planning this part for a long time without anyone else knowing. She knew that at some point she would have to reveal herself, accept her father, and it would be now or never. She was never one to put things off. She stepped forward into his arms, burying her face into his chest for the first time as she breathed in his scent. </span><em><span>Burning wood and salt.</span></em><span> “I’m sorry mother never let me visit, I promise to do that more.”</span></p><p><span>There was absolute silence</span> <span>in the room as everyone stared at them. This was the one thing that she had kept secret, from even Jay and Carlos. Evie only knew because her father was as close to friends with the god as anyone like him could be. </span></p><p><span>“No hard feelings, we were both trapped. You got me out though, made your old man proud.”</span> <span>She felt him move as if to pet her, but his body tensed. She turned her head to see him holding Kit Charming’s father by the throat as he kicked the air. The look of disgust on Hades face made her own twist into a similar expression. “Not even what you’ve been through allows what you did to your grandson, not even only having part of your soul. You might have once gotten purgatory, but now there is nothing more that I want to do than to watch you have to suffer as you made him.” Kit cried out for his father just as Hades turned the body into dust in his hands, whirling on Queen Leah next. “And you. You are so lucky that girl was away from you most of the year or I would have let her father kill you.”</span> <span>Aurora didn’t even have time to move before her grandmother joined Charming in his fate.</span> <span>“Now,” he said cheerfully as he turned to Mal and her group. “You three have always had my blessing, but now it's official,” he informed Evie and the boys. He waved a hand over them as magic settled into their bodies before looking at Ben. “You aren’t what I hoped for, but you’re what she needs. I like you, kid, don’t make me regret it.” While everyone else just stared, Hades moved to her. “Malli…” </span></p><p>
  <span>“I love you, dad,” she whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes to memorize the way it felt, but when she opened her eyes he was gone. She could see people starting to snap out of it, so she clapped her hands. “A lot just happened, so we’re going to break it into parts. First, we’ll deal with your king for his crimes against his son and his wife.”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shackles wrapped their way around Beast’s hands and feet with a wave of Fairy Godmother’s wand, though she clearly didn’t think it was necessary. “These binds are woven with magic when I ask you a question, you can only answer truthfully.” </span>
</p><p><span>Mal nodded her thanks. Ben was clearly confused so she placed her hands on his cheeks to draw his attention, looking him in the eyes so he knew she was truthful. “He was just as abusive towards you as he was to your mother, though not in the exact same way. He needs to pay for that.”</span> <span>Then she turned on the council. “Then we will discuss the matter of the children on those ships. If you want to send them back, then fine, but you’re going to have quite a few people to fight to get to that.” </span></p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <span>Removing Beast from power was the easy part, what with Fairy Godmother asking the questions and her magic forcing him to tell the truth. Ben had started to cry when he learned about how often his mother was the target of his father’s fists, how the only reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t was that his face needed to remain intact. That the Beast never really went away, it just hid under the facade of a man. The council decided that the information shared about their High King would stay in the council room and they would tell the media that health concerns were what made them transfer all of his power to Belle until Ben came of age. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Once that was done, Aurora raised her hand as if they were in a classroom. She was looking at Mal with wary trust, but trust all the same. “Hades mentioned that my grandmother only had part of her soul when he banished her. Can you explain what he meant?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knowing that he was most likely popping up all over the world to personally take back the souls that had escaped him, Mal gave them the full story. Just not the parts that weren’t her’s to share. “I would ask your children just what they went through, it might explain a few things.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Or I can just tell them now,” a voice whispered from behind her and Mal turned to find that all of the people who had helped her were standing there, Audrey at the front. And when she said everyone of them she wasn’t exaggerating or excluding those who did not do so publicly. Jane, Doug, Bashful Jr, Sleepy Jr, Gordon, Audrey, Hannah, Aziz, Cassidy, Lin Li, Emir, Jordan, Anxelin, Ruby, Hilda, Artie, Opal, Li Shang Jr, Akio, Yi-min, Arabella, and Harmony. Even the twins, Miguel and Tyrone, were there hiding in the center of the group. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We won’t ask that of you,” Evie denied even as she stared at Hannah. “We appreciate you all coming forward to our defense, and revealing yourselves as those who helped us.” If their appearance wasn’t obvious enough, her words sealed the deal with the council. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Someone stood from the council and it wasn’t hard to tell who he was, even without the trident in his left hand. His long white beard and hardened expression was enough. “You all helped the villain children escape from the Isle,” he stated with an even tone. “I hate to inform you but your efforts were for not—” </span>
</p><p><span>“Do you know who the children are?”</span> <span>Ariel</span> <span>interrupted her father quietly, effectively silencing him. </span></p><p>
  <span> “I know who we were trying to bring over, but I can’t tell you who made it to the ships. They haven’t made contact yet.” With all of their planning, the actual execution, the council meeting and defense of their actions, they hadn’t actually allowed themselves to think about who made it to the ships. To think about how many of their people had died, or been left behind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Same thing, really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mal thought mournfully as she let herself worry for the first time. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
  <span>It was a few days before the lookouts informed the council that their guests were at Auradon City’s shores. Mal knew they had been hiding in “Auroria” under Audrey’s careful instructions, but now it was time for them to be allowed to safety. Mal knew her mother would not be joining the ships, the second they docked she was off towards the Moors to reunite with Diaval and her people. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The first ship to dock was Uma’s, though the pirate queen was nowhere in sight. The adults sprinted down to shore, with the three sisters collapsing into the sand as they held each other tightly. Mal smirked in amusement as Cassim hugged his son so tightly Aladdin joked about broken bones. He stopped when he caught sight of Jade following behind with her mother, and she let silent tears flow as he called out, “little sister! How wonderful to meet you!” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>While the baker and Anastasia reunited, Cinerella wrapped her arms around Dizzy and quietly informed her of her new status as princess. While the little girl cheered, the queen reached up to ruffle Anthony’s hair even as he tried to shove it away with no real intent. “I want you to meet my girl, and my kids.” Harriet had surprised them with two bundles, a boy with black hair that she handed off to Cinderella and a girl with red curls and green eyes that she gave to Anthony senior who cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Ginny made to follow Anthony, but she stopped short when she saw Rapunzel trying not to run forward to greet her. She reached down to pick up her daughter who had just turned four. When they stood face to face, Mal heard her whisper, “blondie, say happy birthday to Sunshine.”  </span>
</p><p><span>When Uma’s ship was empty, Freddie and Cecilia</span> <span>allowed themselves to be led off of Harriet’s ship by Jonas. The three of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Tiana and Naveen waiting for them with their own kids, unsure but willing to meet them all the same. Mal gave them a thumbs up to show it was okay, before they made their way over. There were no tears or surprises, but they relaxed quickly. It would be enough for the time being. </span></p><p>
  
  <span>Mal laughed when the three queen sisters fell over into the sand when a once shy blonde shouted, “fuck it!” and tackled them into a hug. Once they were all standing again, Ally apologized. “I’m just so excited to show you three around Wonderland, we’ve been missing our queens.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mulan, Shang, their friends and the princesses didn’t bat an eye as fourteen children walked over to meet them, even with Khulan holding children of her own and her oldest brother carrying the baby. There was no tension, no forgiveness to be asked for. Mulan simply stepped forward as the advocate for the group, informing them of their decision. “You can stay if you want</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her voice softened as she looked at them all, whispering, “but you will always have a place in China.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally Mal caught sight of Uma leaving Hook’s ship, a sight she never would have ever guessed to see. Her and her pirates were welcomed by Ariel and Eric, the girls having chosen to stay back so as to not overwhelm the group. “You know, I miss seeing ships out on the waters seeking adventure. That was us, once, and it would be a welcome sight for someone new to take over in a different way. We’re not ones to stick with tradition,” she joked. Uma was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant, had two pirates that warmed her bed at night and her heart every second. But that didn’t seem to bother Uma’s cousin, so it didn’t surprise Mal when she agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She was drawn out of her thoughts when a body slammed into her, a laugh escaping when she realized it was Hadie. “You always were a hoarder,” her sister growled as she stared Ben down. Just when Mal was about to get between them, Hadie burst into a smile and teasingly asked, “why not leave some for the rest of us?</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben blushed darkly while they laughed at him, even as she moved to introduce him to the Gaston children. His mother had wanted to come, but he asked that she stay behind so she could heal from her injury. There were twelve of them and when Mal whispered that their oldest girl was mother to a few of them, he growled lowly. “I swear I will open the palace to you if that’s what it takes to keep you from ever having to go back to your father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gil just nodded and asked if he could finally become a boy, Mal stepped forward and poked his nose gently. “We’ll get your name officially changed and everything, though I don’t see why you aren’t a boy already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma sent her a look that was as much of a thank you as she will ever give. Speaking of, Uma grabbed her arm as the conversation turned to lighter topics and dragged her away to a more secluded location. “I almost didn’t make it, you know.” Her voice was as soft as her admission was hard to hear, Mal fighting back the instinct to hug her. “I thought I was going to die there, but someone threw me through the hole before it closed. I lost a few fingers to it,” she held up her hand to show that she only had her pointer and thumb on her right hand, “but I got through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uma…” she breathed, unable to come up with something to say. As much as they had fought, as much as they had hurt each other, Mal had never been able to let go of the feeling that Uma was still a part of her hoard. She opened her arms slightly in question, prepared for the punch that would come her way, but surprised when all that came was Uma’s body. The hug was tight from both of them squeezing  the broken pieces of their friendship back together so they could finally heal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the smaller girl start to cry in her arms, though neither would ever admit to it afterwards. “My mom was the one who did that, the one who shoved me through. She saved me.”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Future Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evie declares her path, and no one can stop her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben had set up two rooms in the castle in preparation for the arrival of the ships and it was a good thing too. As much as Audrey had been able to give them a safe port, they were unable to leave the ships to get food or assistance. Most had old wounds that had never healed correctly, some had children that required check ups, and every single one of them were starving. As much as the show on the beach had been beneficial, only a select few adults were allowed into the castle with the newly freed isle prisoners. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Cassim and Aladdin were catching up, while Nesira was getting her stab wound attended to and Jade glared at the poor med student checking her for injury and asking questions. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve never heard of vaccines! I don’t even know if they were invented when my parents were imprisoned.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Pull in your fire, Jade. Vaccines just give you a dormant sickness that your body can attack without getting hurt, so that if you come in contact with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>active</span>
  </em>
  <span> version, your body already knows how to fight it.” Jay looked proud of himself when his cousin finally consented to her shots, only to huff in annoyance when she asked how many times Carlos had to explain it to him. “Fine, I’ll leave you to the needles.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She pulled her eyes away from the scene before she was caught, giggling to herself as she sat with her kids. Evie might not have been on the Isle anymore, but she still wore her crown with pride. “So what do you think of your Aunt?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Dizzy tried to shrug as if she didn’t really have an opinion, but she was buzzing at the thought of being royalty. She seemed to realize she wasn’t fooling anyone, so she switched topics quickly. “You know Queen Ella asked if Claudine wanted to live with us too? We could have our own rooms, or share one, or whatever we want.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that so? Pity the guard that’s asked to protect you two,” Evie teased lightly and jumped out of the way right before Dizzy’s punch reached her. “You little shit, thinking you can get a shot in at me! I’m your queen, or don’t you remember?” She tapped her head, only to find it barren aside from a few hair pins. She whirled around with a growl and almost lunged without thinking, her hair igniting on the ends as a show of power. But when she saw Uma holding the crown to the light, she calmed herself with a deep breath before snatching it back. “Uma.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The pirate queen sent her razor filled grin. “Queen Evie. I’m surprised they haven’t given you your official crown yet, or do you prefer one made out of garbage?” As respectful as she tried to be towards the other girl, Evie hated how easily Uma got under her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She stepped forward so she could look down at the sea witch, her back straightening until she was just a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> tall. “I am not a Queen, but a princess. I made deals with the councils that lead my parents' kingdoms that I would remain princess so I could speak for them, but the council’s would remain in power. Since my mother has claimed the Isle, I am clearly dethroned there. And as much fun as it would be to see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>scandal</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Ben claimed two queens, I will simply remain his advisor. So if you’re going to try taunting me with a title, you could at the very least do your research first and do it properly.” She bowed her head in acknowledgement as she excused herself, storming her way over to where Mal was hiding in the shadows. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Before she could complain, she was pinned against the wall in a searing kiss. “Fuck, that was hot. Watching you tear her down so easily, so calmly...if I didn’t kiss you I was going to end up having to leave.” Mal’s eyes burned with hellfire and it was funny how hard it was for them to hide their emotions, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>desires</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when they had magic. “Is this what having a boner feels like?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This is not the time or the place,” Evie reminded her even as she laughed, drawing her girlfriend in for another kiss. It was a good thing they both had power over the shadows, or they might have been caught. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Magic Does Not Run: It Speads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mal isn't the only collector that came off the Isle but Uma is okay with letting everyone believe that. After all, Mal goes after people who complete her and Uma...well Uma goes after all those broken pieces that cut anyone who gets too close. It's a thrill, it's a reward. It's magic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technically it was her mother’s offer to the council to ease tensions, but that was because Audrey didn’t hold the throne or any of the power. With all of the responsibility that being a princess brought, she wouldn’t reap the benefits until she sat on her mother’s throne. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When all of the magic users from the Isle arrived in her kingdom, one caught her eye. All of her life Audrey had been able to see the magic in people and the way it affected their bodies. She had no idea if it was a remnant of her mother’s curse, a blessing, or who it could have been from. But it told her a lot about people. It had told her Ben was a safe person, that she could trust him. His Beast was more animalistic than his father’s, more about pack and protection than anger and aggression. So when she saw the song curled up in the sea witch’s womb, she was intrigued to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Pregnant witch comin’ through, outta ma way!” Uma, daughter of Ursula, was a force to be reckoned with and suddenly far more interesting than the tutor she was talking too. “Whatcha lookin’ at, pinkie?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That big belly of yours, you sure you’re having just one?” she shot back without hesitation even as the castle workers stared at her in surprise and her mother shot her a warning look. Uma just knocked her head back and laughed. Uma actually laughed at her a lot over the next week or so, before the baby came. Ariel came as soon as she heard, shoving away nurses and dragging Uma under the water so deep that Uriel wasn’t even allowed to follow. Him and Morgan were told to sit at the edge of a cavern while the two mothers went to the sea floor, where the pressure was immense and any human would die before reaching. When they came up, it was with a screaming child with her mother’s tentacles and a mass of black hair that made Harry fall to his knees when he saw them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You know she’s got your eyes,” Audrey whispered to Gil, even though she knew there was no ability for him to impregnate Uma, or anyone for that matter. But it was hard to deny how much those eyes matched the son of Gaston with his cornflower blues, and nothing like the whiskey warmth that Harry carried with him even when his hands hadn’t touched a bottle in days. And Uma’s were the color of the water where the bottom feeders lived, the tiger sharks...you couldn’t see anything in them until it was too late. “I think that little girl decided she needed to look like all three of her parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Gil was crying silently, his head bowed to the water so he could kiss round cheeks that held the loudest of screams. “Hello my love, aren’t you the most beautiful creature in the sea? One day you’ll grow up,” he whispered, lifting his eyes to look at Uma with a goofy grin, “and they’ll have to come up with new words more powerful than that, just like they did with your momma.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Little lass ain’t tha’ cute, she’s barely even go’ a face wit’ all tha’ pudg’,” Harry teased gently, smiling softly even as he was pulled into the water by tentacles that shouldn’t have been that strong. “Why’d you let the princess ‘ere?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She didn’t satisfy him with a verbal answer to his question, bending close to the water so she could capture Uma’s lips in a salty kiss. “Because she likes me, that’s why.” Audrey hadn’t meant to fall in love with the pirate queen with a sea witch’s blood, but it was hard not to when that song was getting stuck in her head. One of acceptance and loyalty. Even now with the baby born, that song was curled up in Uma’s chest to protect her heart. It was selfish really, loving Uma. Audrey got herself a captain who wouldn’t hesitate to save her, to love her; a pirate that helps with her makeup and a best friend who braids her hair away from her face while she learns to fight. She doesn’t love the boys the way she does Uma, but that’s okay, because she loves them and that’s all that seems to matter. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was towards the beginning of summer that Audrey got up the courage to ask her girlfriend the question that had been swirling around in her mind ever since Ariel had called Uma ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>cousin’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Do you know why your mother was kicked out of the kingdom if she was a princess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without pausing with the box braids Uma had decided she needed to give her, a puff of annoyance slipped past her lips. “‘Cause she was first in line for the throne and my uncle didn’t like it, so he drove her half mad with his rumors of curses and the people being to kill her. She eventually fled for her own safety as far as she was aware, King Triton decreed that she was a traitor and took over. She got pissed and wanted revenge, and her trident back, so you got the whole stealing voices and making deals bit going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your mother was first in line? You do realize that puts you ahead of Triton in the line for the throne. Its probably why he didn’t want you over here, cause you can legally remove him from power.” She flinched at the tugging on her head. “Watch it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could kick him off the throne? You’re not pulling me around, are ya?” It was strange how easily they started to trust each other, what with Audrey complaining about how annoying it was every time Mal visited, even though the two girls were friends. Once Uma realized they had a similar dynamic, she’d snatched the princess right up into a scheme to gang up on the dragon. It had ended up with a scorched field, three laughing girls, and a few very upset guards who thought they were under attack. So when Audrey told her something with a straight face, Uma believed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as always, Audrey dared not pluck at the strings that kept them together. “Of course I’m not pulling you around. You being Queen of the Seven Seas when my kingdom is surrounded by water on three sides kind of makes for a convincing argument as to why everyone should shut their mouths. Even if you don’t want the throne, the fact that you are the rightful ruler holds a lot of sway in courts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma hummed behind her as she finished the last braid; her fingers tugging at the strands so Audrey would pout. “I think it's time I visited my mother’s birthplace, bring a little chaos to the world before I sail away on my ship to find everything on this planet that even comes close to how beautiful you are.” She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriends cheek, but even that seemed to be subconscious rather than planned. She was off in another world, one Audrey would never get to be a part of. And that was okay with Audrey, as long as Uma came up for air...and a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Get off my throne,” the sea witch whispered as her tentacles reached for the trident that was rightfully hers. Her mother might have given up her throne and therefore forfeited the right to touch it, but Uma was never even told her was a princess. There were gasps in the courtroom when it came to her so easily, when the magic stopped Triton from taking it back. The family magic recognized her for what she was, and that was enough to stop the people of Atlantis from arguing until she was already seated and crowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I refuse to allow another King Triton, a man who was so power hungry he destroyed his own sisters because they didn’t fit his image of perfection. Who outlawed music because he didn’t know how to deal with his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotions</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her anger made her cousins nervous, but she was no threat to them. “Which is why I called you here, to create balance. In Auradon there was a corrupt king, and he was taken down because of a council. So you shall be the council. I will remain Queen, a face. My vote will be represented by my brother, and Morgan. If anyone wishes to disagree, they can leave. If anyone would like to flesh out details and share concerns, I will listen and speak with you on equal terms.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Artica was the first born of the pirate queen Uma, her second, Harry Hook, and their pretty blonde. She was taught how to fight with every weapon she could hold, how to do such interactive braids that her rope and weaving skills surpassed masters, how to talk like a princess and get her way. She ate raw fish that she caught herself, but knew every fork and spoon at her table setting. She talked circles around diplomats for fun, and spun unsuspecting suitors towards her uncle. She refused to let her hair grow more than an inch, citing that her younger siblings had used long hair to their advantage many times. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Next there was Paci who had braids that trailed to his feet in colors that humans couldn’t even see, even though he “knows that they’re a hazard when fighting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> Princess Artica, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>value</span>
  </em>
  <span> your input. Just about as much as a newborn seal values that Orca checking it out…” He’s quiet most of the time, but that’s just his mind taking everything in while his brain details plans and information like a machine. Except, his memory never runs out of room. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally there was Kalta, who was an unexpected surprise ten years after Paci took his first breath. She was a proper princess through and through, the spitting image of a Rose. She was born from true love’s magic, not unlike her siblings, though her birth took a little more work. She smiled at council meetings and said all of the right things, but the second anyone looked at her siblings wrong they would find her in their dreams, baring teeth so sharp they sliced even </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> hardened skin, nails so long they were fishing blades meant to </span>
  <em>
    <span>gut victims</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and all while sitting there in her perfect gown. “I might take after my mother, but don’t you dare forget who my family is.” She was an unexpected surprise, but no one in the family really complained about their little anglerfish.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have a fractured wrist....which makes this the worst time to be writing, but it gives me more time to do this because I'm getting less hours at work. Manual labor is kind of hard when you only have use of one hand. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happiness With No After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they had all graduated Auradon Prep and settled into their new lives that there was even the thought in his head. It wasn’t until Evie had her fashion line that supported the halfway house she had started, a place where anyone under the age of 21 was able to stay until they could support themselves. There were runaways, people running from abusers, drug addicts that wanted a safe place to wean themselves or even a place where they didn’t have to worry what would happen to their body while they were high. Evie didn’t question, she didn’t judge. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It wasn’t until Mal had settled into her role as the advocate of the moors, until she had hashed out her issues with Maleficent and worked out her duties with her father. It wasn’t until she started her own art studio that held lessons free for anyone, where there were rooms for pornography but nudity wasn’t hidden. Where the monsters that were drawn didn’t always have horns or magic, but belts and stern faces. Those monsters Mal took a personal interest in and slipped notes with the halfway house’s information. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It wasn’t until Ben had figured out how to be the king his people needed that he asked them to be his queens. He had worked long and hard going over the laws of the land so that he was sure they would be able to say “I do” together, and laughed when he realized that it only said he couldn’t marry three times. It never said anything about if those marriages were simultaneous. He married both of them in a backyard ceremony with Jane presiding and only their closest friends present, while the royal wedding commenced a day later with only Mal and Ben. It was during her toast that Evie revealed she was a part of their marriage, but would not be an acting queen. She had agreed to the title of advisor with a cheeky grin, and ignored all of the comments whispered in the crowd. “I love you both,” Ben declared as he kissed both his brides and watched in amusement as they then turned to each other to share their own. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At twenty four, they got their happiness. Carlos and Jay moved into the palace to be with their loves, but they weren’t ready to stop moving like Mal or Evie. They went traveling as advisors and advocates, solid obsidian rings on their fingers with the names engraved on the inside. They could never share kisses openly with the others as they wished, but that was okay.  People figured it out soon enough with little feet started stampeding around the palace once again. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The first stood regally in all his suits and smiled politely when there was company, but underneath his crown was dark purple hair and fangs that he got from both of his parents which was probably why one was longer than the other. His eyes were a muddy brown that flashed either green with pride or black with anger, depending on what diplomat was talking about his family. By only a few months, followed a baby with shaggy blonde hair and the same eyes as her brother, but dark skin that marked her as the witch's daughter, a connection to magic appearing when she was five and decided that her Papa was too busy and almost set fire to the council room in her frustration. Evie had to hide her laugh in her hands and look horrified for the cameras. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A boy and a girl, both clearly from the royal line. Everyone expected it to stop there until suddenly there was a djinn with black hair that was so dark it looked blue in the light, and perfectly shaped lips that always knew just what to say. They decided they were a they instead of whatever the humans thought and Mal almost cried thinking of her sibling, and how well they would have gotten along if only Hadie hadn’t gotten herself grounded for a hundred years. Two years down the line and everyone was sure that it was done, that the djinn was a one off mistake since they couldn’t possibly be King Ben’s. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then there were the twins, born with green eyes that looked more like cats than dragons, blonde hair that grew dark on the ends and their father’s smile. Their family is growing and happy, and they all are able to give to the little ones what they never had growing up and tell them all the stories that show that not everything is black and white, because the best things in life are always so colorful. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then Evie surprises them with a growing belly when she is sure she is too old for this sort of thing, she’s almost forty! She’s right of course, she always is, and her belly goes away too soon and they hold the little one with eyes that won’t open and stumps instead of fingers and toes. “Goodbye my beautiful butterfly.” They bury the baby in the moors and Evie sobs for a year, unable to accept that it wasn’t her fault. It isn’t until she visits her shelter again and hears from other mothers who lost their children that she realizes that if she can’t blame them for the loss of theirs, she shouldn’t blame herself for the loss of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It is when their youngest is almost ten, and Evie has removed her ability to have more that Mal finds herself a dragon nesting in a cave even though she hadn’t allowed herself sex since her last child, knowing there was no way to prevent a fae from having the kids it was supposed to have. She refuses to change back for the months it takes her eggs to hatch, for fear that they will freeze without her warmth and the knowledge that the kingdom was okay without her. They had Evie and Ben and Carlos and Jay and little ones who weren’t really all that little anymore to look after. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Five eggs hatch on all hallows eve and when Mal becomes human to look them over as they yawn their fangs, one by one they follow suit and reveal themselves to be toddlers already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one with black and sapphire scales turns into a little girl with curls and a bright smile, that whispers to the animals and keeps them at her side. When she brings a black bear home, her mothers just roll their eyes and try to convince her that she can’t keep it in her bedroom “even if you know it will fit.” Her twin sister who has locks of golden waves and dark eyes just helpfully points out that if they keep it in the courtyard next to the garden, it will have plenty of berries to eat. Her boys just cackled from their spot in the trees, two toned hair collecting leaves as he laid back, blue nails scratching at the bark like he was trying to get the bear to join him. The blonde fell from his branch because his arms grew weak from laughter, turning into a soft red dragon before he could hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>No one was ever really sure how the quintuplets came to be or who parented which. Ever the lover of fairy tales, their Papa Ben told them it was because the true love of their parents was strong enough to create them. Their Baba Jay said it was because they all wished really hard, but he was smirking when he said it and none of them believed him. Their dad Carlos would always frown and concentrate. “I’m sure there’s an explanation, but some things are meant to be mysteries.” Mama Evie said it was magic, but Mommy Mal would just give them a knowing grin and say, “you and your siblings are our happiness.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>